Granero
by Mayra L.R
Summary: Suigetsu se va de parranda. Cuando vuelve le relata a el equipo Taka lo genial que la paso en un granero, pero ¿Por qué Karin parecía un volcán a punto de entrar en erupción? ¡One shot suikari!


**Hola! les traigo o****tro one shot de mi parte pero esta vez NO es un sasusaku es un suikarin! por alguna razón me encanta esta pareja mas que nada por el humor ácido de Suigetsu me divertí mucho escribiendo esto y espero que ustedes se diviertan leyéndolo.**

**Naruto no me pertenece (me ganaron de mano con la idea) bueno no ,pero déjenme soñar. **

_granero_**:**

Se encontraba _molesta_,si molesta era la palabra aunque también encajaba _frustrada _, y sus ganas de golpear incesantemente algo para descargar furias empeoraba cada vez mas viendo a sus compañeros de equipo, Sasuke sentado frente al fuego con las manos entrelazadas frente a su cara meditando sobre dios sabe que ,Juugo acariciando a una ,para ella, sucia ardilla ¿quien se creía que era la versión masculina de Blancanieves? y les diría que estaba haciendo Suigetsu si es que él estuviera en la fría y horrible cueva donde descansaba una parte del equipo Taka.

Y era eso exactamente lo que la estaba volviendo loca de ira; el _estúpido_ había desaparecido en cuanto Sasuke dio la orden de acampar ,claro que esto no le importaba en lo mas mínimo al líder del equipo y si es que a Juugo si ,no lo demostraba para nada.

¿Y por que a ella le importaba? esa pregunta tenia respuesta hace bastante tiempo ,Karin ya se había admitido a ella misma que estaba _enamorada _de ese chico y no había vuelta que darle simplemente era así,no sabia exactamente cuando sucedió ¿tal vez cuando defendió valientemente al grupo enfrentándose con Killer Bee? o ¿mucho antes con sus bromas pesadas? bueno eso no importaba ya,dicen que el corazón elige por si solo ese era su consuelo por haberse enamorado de alguien tan...tan...idiota ¡si eso es¡ él era un idiota sin remedio; claro que estaba lejos de ser tan atractivo como Sasuke pero tenia que ser sincera el físico atrae pero la personalidad es la que enamora ,y personalidad es lo que le sobraba a Suigetsu .personalidad y una habilidad increíble para hacerla enojar.

-imbécil-mascullo entre dientes viendo fijamente la fogata abrazada a sus rodillas , no desconocía su paradero pues sabia perfectamente donde se encontraba sin necesidad de buscarlo por su chakra ,mas que seguro estaba en el pueblo de unos kilómetros bebiendo y enfiestándose con alguna zorra de por ahí-cerro su puño con fuerza tras ese pensamiento.

Y antes de insultarlo (mas) mentalmente a él y a su familia, apareció medio tambaleante por la entrada de la cueva ,lo fulmino con la mirada pero este pareció no haberlo notado por que su tonta sonrisita no se le borraba con nada haciendo que su ceño se frunza mas, se levanto rápidamente del tronco donde se encontraba sentada para encararlo.

-¿donde estuviste idiota?-pregunto enfadada enfrente del chico.

-perdón Karin pero no recuerdo bien cuando fue.

-¿cuando fue que?-volvió a preguntar mas cabreada ante la actitud tranquila de Suigetsu.

-cuando fue que nos casamos por que actúas como si fueras mi mujer o algo por el estilo-la respuesta del chico dejo a Karin roja como su cabello mientras el se sentaba al lado de un hartado Sasuke.

-de-deja de decir estupideces te lo digo por que mañana tenemos que irnos muy temprano como para estar esperándote a que muevas tu trasero para levantarte-contesto acomodándose lo anteojos nerviosamente.

-¿y quien te crees que eres la jefa del equipo? por que hasta donde se el líder es Sasuke al cual no le molesta que yo salga ¿verdad Sasuke?-busco el respaldo del pelinegro el cual lo ignoro.

-como sea ¿donde rayos te metiste?.

-ahh te lo diré solo para que me dejes en paz , estuve en un bar tomando sake hasta hartarme ¿bien? y luego la pase genial en un granero-recordó.

-¿en un granero?-pregunto desorientado Juugo.

-si Juugo ¿no lo entiendes? seguro que Sasuke lo comprende ¿no es así Sasuke?-le pregunto al pelinegro con una sonrisa picara giñandole un ojo al chico Uchiha quien lo fulmino con la mirada entendiendo a lo que se refería.

- a mi no me metas en tus ridiculeces.

-pues yo sigo sin entender.

El chico pez largo un suspiro cansado-eres muy inocente Juugo te lo diré claro tuve sexo en un granero ¿lo entiendes ahora?-explico sin notar que la pelirroja parecía un volcán a punto de explotar.

-ahh ya entiendo ¿pero por que en un granero?.

-pues por que por aquí no hay hote-no termino su frase al ver a la chica furiosa-¿que te sucede Karin?.

-¡eres un depravado eso es lo que sucede!-grito.

-no te alteres así voy a pensar que gustas de mi zanahoria jajaja. no eso es demasiado retorcido ademas no veo el problema soy soltero y si las mujeres se me tiran encima no es culpa mía-bromeo el muchacho altaneramente.

-ya basta lo dos siento que me va explotar la cabeza-ordeno Sasuke ya harto.

-dile a ella que viene a reclamarme como si fuera su novio ,¡no espera!-dijo como si hubiera descubierto un gran enigma-ya entiendo todo-la chica palideció antes esas palabras sudando frió- estas tan necesitada que como Sasuke no te da ni la hora querías que te lleve al granero ,lo siento Karin estoy demasiado cansado por hoy pero prometo que si tengo tiempo libre mañana tal vez aunque claro me deberás una grande por que no me gusta la zoofilia pero como eres una amiga-termino de mofarse de la kunoichi con una risotada que fue interrumpida por un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza dado por la chica.

-¡cierra el pico alimaña ni aunque me paguen estaría contigo te quedo claro!-contraataco pobremente Karin nerviosa y roja como un tomate.

-claro por que a ti te pagan ¿no zorra?-dijo molesto sobándose el golpe.

-¡zorra es la que se acostó contigo estúpido!.

-¡ese es mi problema no el tuyo zorra barata!.

-¡ya basta Suigetsu vete a dormir aquí y tu Karin allí!-grito el uchiha señalando dos esquina de la cueva bien alejadas la una de la otra.

Ambos chicos comenzaron a irse a sus lugares cuando se cruzaron se dirigieron insultos y miradas asesinas.

La chica se acostó en el suelo dándole la espalda al resto del equipo y con una mueca de evidente enojo preguntándose el por que le toco enamorarse de alguien tan irritante.

-duerme bien zanahoria tranquila mañana te quitare tu mal humor por el bien del equipo-menciono el chico divertido solo para irritarla que por alguna extraña razón le gustaba hacer.

Karin no dijo nada demasiado roja para responderle adecuadamente,es un idiota -sonrió ante sus pensamientos - pero un idiota divertido.

**Te vas sin dejarme un review? :/ eres una persona mala! (llorando) ah que te arrepientes y me dejaras uno genial! :D**


End file.
